


Oh how bewitched I become.

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Kyoru Week 2K19 [3]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Kyoru Week 2019, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, period drama smut for the win baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: When Kyo held Tohru during their wedding night. He is enchanted by her.Prompt fill for Kyoru Week 2019 Day 4: Desire.





	Oh how bewitched I become.

**Oh how bewitched I become.**

Kyo smiled beautifully as he looked at Tohru, all flushed from making love. The attractive pink hue that courses through her delicate veins. Her eyes heavy-lidded with exceeding joy. And her hair spun out like a spider’s web.

That night was indeed a special night which both souls yield to each other. No connection is stronger than both, in the darkness and in the light.

How her mouth seems agar. Her delicate breasts heaving back and forth with ecstasy and her thighs digging through the tip of his backbone.

All simply consumed him with that burning desire. His delicate touch unto her swollen nipples causes a shiver down her spine. Her reaching out to him to give languid kisses to his jaw and throat.

That spurred his desire to possess her. To hold her in that tender moment. That prayer he chanted in his mind that he is thankful that he found that enchanting figure like Tohru. 

_Tohru._

_My pearl._

_Goddess divine._

_Mrs Sohma._

That moment which he pushed her further and further into her precept as he continuously moves in long and hot strokes, watching her petite fingers dig his back and chanting his name.

And soon she reached her peak as she sighed her name at last like a prayer of thanksgiving to all forces. And Kyo followed suit as his world turned white.

Kyo once again whispered to the delicate shell of her ear. “I love you Tohru.” Tohru giggles quietly and fall back to sleep. And soon the world becomes whole because of their desires being fulfilled that very evening.

* * *

A/N: This is a quick one, which I can say-a minor spoiler for my Fruits Basket Victorian AU which I wanted to do for Kyoru week. This is more my style of writing smut to my character. And I cannot resist a Pride and Prejudice reference if you can catch it!

As usual, comments and feedback are appreciated. 


End file.
